Birds of Prey
by Wicked Girl99
Summary: It's a Disney vision of the birds of prey song from Batman Brave and the Bolt. It has Elsa from Frozen, Rapunzel from Tangled, and Merida from Brave. I hope you enjoy I don't own anything!


"Birds of Prey"

Elsa is new to the land of Disney, she sees princesses, princes etc. She then sees two girls, one with extremely long blond with colorful flowers braided into her thick hair. She was wearing no shoes, she has an long pink and purple dress with long light pink sleeves, she has tannish skin and big green eyes. Her friend is wearing a long green, around the elbows there's is puffy gold parts that is loose for her arms. Her hair his red, curly, and wild, she has pale skin and freckles all over her face, she has some sorta belt with a place to hold arrows and a bow slung across her body. Elsa walked up to the two, the two girls were spying on the villains and entering some sorta club/pub.

"Hey? What are you two doing?" Asked Elsa with confusion and curiousness the two girls who are most likely princesses. The two girls turned to Elsa.

"We think the villains are planning something. I'm Rapunzel from 'Tangled'." Answered the blond girl

"And I'm Merida from 'Brave'." Said the red head

"I'm Elsa. I'm from the movie 'Frozen'." Said Elsa and the two knew her movie wouldn't be out till November but they didn't bother saying anything about it "Hmm... Come on let's go through the back to find out." As the three princesses ran to the back the found a door Merida knocked on the door really hard till Pete from the old Mickey Mouse cartoons open it and Elsa freezes him.

"Come on girls." Rapunzel said and the went around the frozen Pete and when they were somewhere I'm the villains hangout the curtains open up and a bright stage light hits the three. "Ops... " having all the villains have they're eyes on the three girls.

"What do we do?" Whispered/asked Merida and Elsa thought of something quickly

"Just follow my lead." Whispered Elsa to the others "Hit it!" Then Pain(Hercules), Panic(Hercules), Iago (Aladdin), and Shenzi (lion king) started to play they're instruments.

[Elsa]

"Good evening all you gentlemen, monsters, creeps and crooks. "

[Rapunzel]

"Men with good looks come after you, and still you're off the hook."

[Merida]

"For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day."

[Elsa, Rapunzel, & Merida]

"You scum can simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey."

[Elsa]

"Aladdin has his special lamp."

[Rapunzel & Merida]

"that little thing has a lot of amp."

[Merida]

"Hercules's deeds are really swell."

[Elsa & Rapunzel]

"But who will bring him out of his shell."

[Elsa]

She sits on top of the closed piano "Beast's foes, they finish last." At the word 'last' she puts her right leg up like a dance kick showing a lot of skin.

[Rapunzel]

She appears in front of Elsa "Too bad sometimes he's just too fast."

[Elsa, Rapunzel, & Merida]

"While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)

While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey."

[Elsa]

"Peter Pan has heroic traits, that is when you shoot him straight."

[Merida]

"Hey!"

[Elsa]

"I'm just saying."

[Merida]

"Prince Eric's always courageous."

[Rapunzel]

"His little fish, less outrageous."

[Merida]

"Mr. Incredible can expand."

[Elsa, Rapunzel, & Merida]

"Becomes putty in our hands! While all the boys can keep you punks at bay, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)

While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey." Then Rapunzel noticed a guy who looks a lot like Flynn, so she lead the way down Elsa was the next to follow her, and Merida was next to follow Rapunzel and Elsa. As they got there Elsa grabbed Cruella DeVil by the shoulders and throw her out of her chair and leaned against his shoulder.

[Elsa]

"Flynn Rider throws his frying pan what a weapon, what a man."

[Merida]

She leans on leans on his other shoulder "Did you see that smolder on his face, sure can make a girl's heart break"

[Rapunzel]

She stands in front of the table "He's always there to save me from that tower, Loves me more than my special power."

[Elsa, Rapunzel, & Merida]

Then the three girls walked back to the stage "While Flynn Rider does things in his special ways, he'll do it better with the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)

While Flynn Rider always seems to save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey... " then the three got into poses, Merida got on one knee on Elsa's left side holding her bow and pulling back an arrow, Rapunzel was on Elsa's right on one knee and has her frying pan holding it like a baseball bat and Elsa was standing in the middle and held her arms up like she was ready to do a spell "Birds of Prey."

[Elsa]

"Freeze"


End file.
